User blog:NovaBomb123/ERBoE No. 8 : "Sam
'''"Sam & Dean vs. Dipper & Mabel" '''is the eight installment of NovaBomb123's Epic Rap Battles of Everything and features the demon hunters Sam and Dean Winchester from ''Supernatural ''going against the mystery solving twins Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. This battle was originally written on October 2nd, 2019 in anticipation for Halloween, but was not posted onto the ERBH Wiki until December 15th, 2019. Lyrics Sam is represented by Brown Text, Dean is represented by Green Text, Dipper is represented by Blue Text, Mabel is represented by Red Text Sam & Dean Verse 1 Hey Dean, Get this! We got two kids... Think they're hot shit So, Let's kick it! Now You're dealing with Team Free Will! Come back to life, that is the drill I take a chill pill, 'fore I Kill Bill Hell, a burger woulda filled the thrill So Pine Tree, you're the smart one? Crazy Your vision's hazy about Grunkle Shady you'd best flee and get back to safety You brainy baby, we kill shit daily You'd better back off from me and Sam Knock your head backward like you're Lebam You got your ass kicked by Jeff? Goddamn Man! You were easier than my entrance exam! Dipper & Mabel Verse 1 You'd Better Step away from Gravity Falls. Call me Bill, I Poke you in the eyeballs! I grab my journal cause some idiot calls. And I grab my kitty sweater, cuz I got claws! Summer is supposed to be a time of leisure But it's my pleasure to apply clever pressure Wrap you up in Mabel's Sweater, you stay forever I rap better than Dippy Fresh, or whatever Mabel will be able to get hateful with an angel A bit unstable, but always faithful to Mr. Ungrateful Cuz, I don't do anal with an angel on a table You'll be stable and grateful when I drown you like April! I've seen all you do with an eye of Providence! You both drip false confidence, fear no consequence Mr. Demon Blood still thinks about Jessica drips And Daddy's boy picked up all of Johnny's habits. Sam & Dean Verse 2 Do you two even know what you stand for? Let's not ignore little Mr. Hardcore, A snore You two have started a war, blood and gore Floor it, run you over with the four door Okay, Mason, your little equation is mistaken Cuz you're a bit of a forsaken invasion patron and girly, your pig will be taken, turned to bacon and I can see you're shaken by the vessel of Satan Look, Kids, me and Sammy got more guns in Baby Daily Than a crazy lazy lady mag kept by Grunkle Shady and we've stopped more Armageddons safely daily lately than the time baby could stop a vaguely cocky crazy We didn't need Cass to surpass and crash your ass Shatter your dumb ass like glass, knee-deep in brass This battle really was over in a flash pass your stupid ass, cuz you both got no class Dipper & Mabel Verse 2 Chipper up Dipper, let's get sinister and snicker I got more presence on twitter with my twin sister While you two drown in liquor and get sicker quicker to consider a picture of pulling the trigger You waddle to go topple, grab a bottle I throttle and get hostile, bedazzle and sparkle I marvel, you two stuck singing awful gospel We'll win and I'll have your dull skull as a model We're both dealing with some Lost Legends since we all know about your parents Cuz Sammy was more precious Than Dean the reckless senseless menace Both of you are Quentin Trembling Lyrically you're still struggling You two better get listening Cuz your mom is stiffening Poll Who Won? Sam & Dean Dipper & Mabel Neither Tie Trivia *This is the first ERBoE to feature a two-on-two *This battle is the first to feature a cartoon character Category:Blog posts Category:Epic Rap Battles of Everything Category:NovaBomb123 Category:Two-on-Twos